spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
"Leaf-Guy!" - Super Star Adventures SHORTS 2
"Leaf-Guy!" is the second episode in "Super Star Adventures SHORTS". The next episode is "Tough Love". This episode is written by DontAskWhoJoeIs. Plot Patrick decides to help the neighbor get her snail out of a tree, but his father does not approve. Transcript * In his bedroom, Patrick (6 yrs old) sat in a wheelie stool in front of his father's computer, holding a red crayon and a notebook. * Patrick thinking outloud: "Super strength. The ability to fly... So, I know I got these abilities very recently. But I wasn't even bitten by a bug or exposed to radiation. But then how.." * A notification showing a picture of RickPat robbing the Bikini Bottom Vault popped up on the computer. * Patrick: "That's the Bikini Bottom Vault he robbed! To do this, he'd have to have Incredible super strength! Maybe it's genetic. Hmm... With these powers, I can do anything! And my father greedily misuses them for self gain! I must be better than that!" * "HEEELLLLP!!!!" Yelled an unkown female voice! * The scene cuts to Lisa Hill, Patrick's neighbor's big backyard as her and a few firefighters and policemen surround her tree. * Firefighter: "My name is Chris of the NKC Fire Department, how may I be," * Lisa: "MY SNAIL IS STUCK IN THAT TREE!!!" * Chris: "The boys'll bring a ladder here soon." * Lisa: "There's not enough time! The branch she's on is at the edge of breaking. NO ONE CAN SAVE HER NOW!" * Patrick ran out his front door! "I can!" He said to himself! He stopped running and stood by a pile of leaves. "One second thought, it might not be the best idea revealing I have powers without at least some kind of mask." He picked up a leaf, looking at it. "Hmm..." * The scene cut to Patrick flying in the sky with a homemade leaf mask over his face. Patrick: "Up up and away!" * But however, when he got close to the tree, the branch broke sending the snail downward! * Patrick: "Oh no!" He rushed to the top of the tree, double kicked a bunch of leaves, detaching them from the branches! The pile of leaves fell to the ground creating a safe and soft spot, right before the snail landed yelling, "MEOW!" * The crowd cheared as Patrick landed on a more steady, bigger branch. He peeked his head out the top half of the tree and everyone was gone. * Patrick: "Wow. Immensely fast crowd. Maybe that's another super power I have, an ever increasingly intelligent vocabulary. Well, at least everything is good now." * Suddenly, an orange figure flew at Patrick, sending him off the tree and back in the yard! Patrick slid across the ground, then stopped and stood up! * In front of Patrick landed RickPat! * Patrick: "Dad?!" * RickPat closed his fists. "I WARNED YOU NOT TO PLAY HERO. BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME!" * Patrick: "But Lisa's cat, it needed my help!" * RickPat: "NICE GUYS FINISH LAST! IT'S NOT YOUR JOB TO HELP! Now, I must teach you A LESSON!" * RickPat ran at Patrick and jumped above him, getting ready to smash him! * To be continued. Characters * Patrick * Lisa Hill * Chris * Lisa Hill's snail * RickPat Category:Super Star Adventures Category:DontAskWhoJoeIs Category:2019 Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts